warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Grassstone
Grassstone is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky, smart, cute, bright-natured, positive-thinking, clumsy, short-haired, fluffy, spiky-furred, ragged, ruffled, silky-furred, thin-pelted, sweet, funny, bubbly, happy, swift, klutzy, slightly small, dark green she-cat with short, razor-sharp, pure golden claws, large, pointed ears, slightly big, clumsy paws, a long, fluffy, ragged, spiky-furred tail, and bright, shining, dazzling, neon green eyes. ''Description; Appearance; : Grassstone has short, spiky, but soft, dark green fur, which is thin and ragged. Like her sisters, she has super sharp golden claws, although hers are much shorter than Harpytalon's. Her ears are large and pointed, and her paws are larger than average. Her tail has slightly longer fur compared to the rest of her body. Her eyes are bright neon green. Health; Physical Health; : Grassstone is actually somewhat sickly. She considers herself lucky when she doesn't get sick, but she's usually the first one to get sick when there's an outbreak of any sort. However, she is resilient to injury, although when she does get injured, she's prone to infections. Medicine cats keep a careful eye on her. Mental Health; : Like her sisters, Grassstone has abandonment issues and post-traumatic stress disorder, resulting from being abandoned as a kit and watching her sister nearly die. She tries to hide it with her upbeat attitude, hiding the fact that she needs someone with her. Her low empathy doesn't help either. Personality; : Grassstone is very cheerful and happy-go-lucky. She does her best to keep an upbeat attitude and think on the bright side of everything. Her bright, bubbly demeanor makes it easy for her to not only make friends, but cheer up any cats who might be upset. : However, Grassstone has low empathy. She's almost cheerful to a fault as a result, and when trying to cheer a cat up, she can actually make them feel worse on accident. Skills and Abilities; : Grassstone is incredibly quick, regarded as one of the fastest in the Clan despite her clumsiness. Her slightly small size and great speed makes her a great messenger to patrols and even other Clans, especially in the middle of a fight. Her speed allows for good evasiveness as well. Life; Backstory; : Grass was born to a pair of loners with two sisters, named Harpy and Sunset. The middle kit of the litter, she was weaker than Harpy, but made up for it with her speed. : Unfortunately, Grass and her sisters are abandoned by their parents soon after birth. They would have died had a kind loner named Leaf not found them and taken them in. She cared for them until they were weaned, when they decided to go off on their own. : Later, Grass and her sisters are found by Leaf again, and she has more kits with her. She offers to help them find a Clan to settle into, and they accept, meeting and befriending Dreamkit, Signkit, and Fluffykit along the way. In RP; DarkClan; : A patrol consisting of Darknessstar, Frozenbrook, Whitefall, and Hopefrost find them, and after almost attacking Leaf, they listen to what she has to say and take the kits back to DarkClan. Grass (now named Grasskit) and her sisters are taken care of by Whitefall's mate, Citrusflower. : The day she and her sisters were to be apprenticed, they decided to sneak out of camp to play in an old fox den, thinking it was long abandoned. However, the fox returned to their den and attacked the sisters. Harpykit stood up for Sunsetkit and Grasskit, sustaining near fatal wounds before a patrol of Yewflame, Badgerstreak, and Goldpaw found them. All three are brought back to camp, and their apprentice ceremonies are delayed until Harpykit is stable. : Grasskit is extremely happy to find Harpykit making a recovery from the attack, even though she will remained scarred and likely deal with chronic pain. : The sisters are all named apprentices, and Grasspaw's mentor is Yewflame. : Grasspaw and her sisters are later named warriors, becoming Grassstone, Harpytalon, and Sunsetbreeze. : Eventually, DarkClan falls apart after the sudden death of Darknessstar. Grassstone immediately joins Sunsetbreeze's group of loners, wanting to help her sister create a new Clan. SunsetClan; : Eventually, Sunsetbreeze receives a dream that tells her to settle down in territory she found near CreekClan, and creates her own Clan, SunsetClan. When Sunsetstar returns with her nine lives, Grassstone is named the mentor of Wildpaw. : Wildpaw is later named a warrior, Wildthorn. : When the rogues were terrorizing SunsetClan, Grassstone sticks by Yewflame and Braveblaze when she leaves camp, helping hunt for the Clan in these tense times. : She and Braveblaze become mates, and are thinking about trying to have kits soon. Family; 'Mate;' : Braveblaze; Living, member of SunsetClan. 'Mother;' : Unknown loner; Status unknown. 'Father;' : Unknown loner; Status unknown. 'Siblings;' : Harpytalon; Living, member of SunsetClan. : Sunsetstar; Living, member of SunsetClan. 'Nieces;' : Flightpetal; Living, member of SunsetClan. : Mousepool; Living, member of SunsetClan. 'Nephew;' : Pouncewing; Living, member of SunsetClan. Trivia; * Grassstone is bisexual and had a crush on Maplefoot before discovering she was mates with Signfeather. Only Braveblaze knows of this. Quotes; "Harpykit's okay! We can be apprenticed!" -'''Grasskit to Sunsetkit' DarkClan RPG ''Names; * Loner kit; Grass * Clan kit; Grasskit * Apprentice; Grasspaw * Warrior; Grassstone * Loner; Grassstone Education; 'Mentor(s);' : Yewflame; Living, member of SunsetClan. 'Apprentice(s);' : Wildthorn; Living, member of SunsetClan. Images; Character Pixels; Life Image;'' Category:Cats of Clans Category:She-cat Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Kit Category:Loner Category:Apprentice Category:Cats of DarkClan Category:Abandoned Category:Living Character Category:She-cats Category:Cats of SunsetClan Category:Warrior Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats